


Rise and shine, darling [Art Post]

by KarneolVision



Series: "The Sport of the Gods" fanarts [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision





	Rise and shine, darling [Art Post]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sport of the Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/786547) by [lovinthelads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads). 



[originally posted 19.05.2013, <http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/241744.html>]

  
Here's a picture inspired by   
[ **lovinthelads** ](http://lovinthelads.livejournal.com/)'s [The Sport of the Gods](http://lovinthefics.livejournal.com/tag/%23%20sport%20of%20the%20gods).

Don't hate on me. It IS kitschy, I know. But this is what fanart is about. Drawing dragons and kitties, gods, wings, demons, making subjective and sometimes idiot decisions about what looks pretty and what's hot. And awful proportions, never forget those.

 

 

  



End file.
